Frequency domain non-orthogonal multiple-access techniques may achieve better spectral efficiency than comparable orthogonal multiple-access techniques by virtue of using the same resource to carry portions of two or more different data streams. However, this enhanced throughput generally comes at the expense of increased signal processing complexity at the receiver. In particular, a receiver may need to iteratively process a received signal to compensate for interference between non-orthogonal transmissions in the received signal, which may consume significant amounts of processing resources, as well as introduce latency into the decoding process. Accordingly, techniques for reducing the processing complexity of iterative non-orthogonal signal processing techniques are desired to improve decoding performance.